More Than Anything
by imagineyourownworld
Summary: Are you sure about this, Kisshu?" he asked. Kisshu replied gently, "More than anything, I wanna see my kitten's smile light up her whole face once again. Of course I'm sure, old man!" Just how far is Kisshu willing to go to save the one he loves? On Hold
1. Revision

A/N: _Okay, just to let everyone know, this is my first ever fanfiction, so I can't promise you an amazing story, but I promise to give it my best shot. I've always wondered how Ichigo could possibly choose the boring, tree-hugging, one-dimensional character Masaya, to an extremely hot, fascinating and perverted Kisshu (who is obviously head-over-ass in love with her)? There really is no competition! So, I have decided to do an Ichigo/Kisshu pairing to show my support for Kisshu! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be yet, so just bear with me._

_I would really like some reviews to tell me what you think of my writing, the plot, my grammar, etc. However, no flames please, they would just put me off writing for life, I'm sure. _

_**Summary:  
**"Are you sure about this, Kisshu?" he asked. Kisshu ran his fingers gently through her soft hair and replied gently, so not to wake the sleeping beauty, "More than anything, I want to see her eyes open just one last time. I wanna see my kitten's smile light up her whole face and hear her beautiful laughter again. Hell, I even want her to _slap_ me again, just to know that my kitten really _is _safe and well. Of course I'm sure sure about this, old man!"  
Just how far is Kisshu willing to go to save the one he loves?_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. I do, however, own this plot!_

_

* * *

_

**More Than Anything  
_Chapter 1:_  
Revision**

_"The Space Hubble Telescope. Clarity is what astronomers and the public have come to expect from the Hubble Space Telescope. But the sharpness with which Hubble photographs distant galaxies has scientists pondering why the pictures are not blurry, as some new calculations suggest they should be, and whether some basic assumptions about space, time and gravity might have to be rethought. The photographs-"_

"Oh, I can't _do _this!" came the frustrated cry from the red haired Ichigo as she slammed the book Facts About Space down on her desk with a loud _Slam!_ that echoed throughout her bedroom. "I just can't do this. No matter how hard I try or what book I read or who teaches me this rubbish, I just can't do physics!" She grumbled, letting her head fall into her hands in defeat. She let out a long sigh as she rubbed her eyes tiredly with the palm of her hands, trying to force back the burning tears of frustration that threatened to fall. She took a deep breath to calm her anger and frustration and let her hands drop limply from her face onto her wooden desk, both hands on either side of the useless book.

"Chemistry is easy enough and Biology is just common sense. But physics? Can't do! Why can't I do physics?" She wondered out loud, her voice tired as she glanced at her digital clock. 11:04 am. She had been studying for at least five hours non-stop by now. All she wanted to do was curl up on her inviting bed and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep, but she couldn't stop until she had memorized the book, which wasn't working very well for her. "Stupid exams." She muttered to herself, "I'll never be able to remember all of this by the time the exams start!" _Which is less than a week away. _She reminded herself.

Ichigo glared disdainfully at the book and turn her nose up at it. "This is all your fault." She accused the book sitting innocently on her desk. "If only you were actually full of _useful _information like... like... W-Well that doesn't matter! You should know the information you should keep. _You're_ the one who's supposed to be a physics book!" She cried at it, thankful no one was around to watch her shout at a book.

Or so she thought.

"Heh, kitten. I don't think the book's ganna talk. But don't worry, you showed that useless book."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the deep, playful voice she hadn't heard in almost a full year. Her heart skipped a beat- though she told herself it was out of fear for the person behind her. After all, there was only one person who ever called her kitten.

"Kisshu!"

Ichigo turned her body as far as it could in her desk chair to see Kisshu, and ended up awkwardly sitting with one leg over the side of her uncomfortable chair with the end poking into her thigh, while the other leg was bent at the knee and lodged in between her body and her desk. Quite painful for her back. But she managed to see Kisshu, who was laying on the pink covers on her bed, his arm propped up by his elbow and his head resting comfortably in his hand. His other arm lay lazily over his exposed stomach and his left leg was bent by the knee. Kisshu's infamous smirk was wider than ever and his golden eyes glowed with different emotions as he also took in her awkward form. His forest green hair was still in its unusual style which somehow suited him and he wore the same clothes as the last time she saw him.

"Yes, it is me, kitty. I missed you. Did you miss me?" Kisshu asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Ichigo blushed. She would never admit it to him (or to anyone for that matter) but she had missed him. More than she cared to admit, even to herself. She struggled out of her awkward position on her desk chair, almost falling twice which made Kisshu stifle a chuckle, before finally getting up, a hand on her lower back which was thumping painfully from being in the awkward position for too long. "What are you doing here, Kish? If you're going to try and take over the world again, you'll have to go through me! I-"

"Hey!" Kisshu cut her off mid rant, his face taking on a cute pout, "I'm not one of your stupid books, so don't shout and accuse me of things that happened almost a whole year ago." He smirked again as he saw Ichigo's face blush a violent red from embarrassment at the book comment, "So put your mind to rest. I'm not going to hurt you, kitten."

Ichigo stared at him suspiciously, willing him with her mind to get off of her clean bed. "It's been almost a year, Kish. Why have you come back?"

His eyes softened as he responded, "I've already told you. I missed you. So, I decided to come and see you, little kitty, and here I am." He waved his hand that had once rested against his exposed stomach down his body as if to show her that he really was in her room, _on her bed_.

Ichigo dropped her hand from her lower back and sighed. "Well, come back some other time, Kisshu. I'm very busy and I have no time to chat and catch up. So please leave." She said as politely as possible as she went back to her desk and sat down (properly) on her desk chair. She stared irritably at the book she would have to go back to reading and wished to every God she had ever heard of that this time she will be able to remember even just a little bit of the information.

"Kitten." Kisshu's voice, which was right next to her ear, made her jump in fright. She had honestly thought he would listen to her and come back another time. _This _is _Kisshu, though. Since when does he ever listen to a word I say?_

"Kisshu!" She hissed and glared at the smirking face of the handsome alien who was far too close for comfort.

Kisshu tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner as he looked down at the book. "What is so important that you decide to tell me to go away? What's the book for, anyway?" With his head tilted in such a way, Ichigo couldn't help but picture him as a curious little puppy. And his ears did nothing but help with the mental picture. _Cute_. She decided, only to mentally berate herself a second later for ever thinking of Kisshu in such a way. How could she even think that way when it has only been a few days since Masaya-? _don't think about that._

"Revision." Ichigo muttered, not knowing if he would understand what revision meant. But by the way his golden eyes lit up in realization and his mouth moved to make a silent "Oh," she knew he understood.

"And you're having trouble?" He asked, his face drawing nearer as he bent to take a better look at the book in front of her.

Ichigo hated to admit it to him, but nodded her head nonetheless. "Yes. I just don't get physics. No matter how hard I try it just doesn't seem to stick in my mind."

Ichigo watched as Kisshu bent down further, so far in fact that she felt his hot breath on her neck, sending goosebumps down her arm and back. Kisshu smirked at her, as though he knew what he was doing to her, before he reached out a hand and took hold of the wrenched book and stood up straight again. He came around so that he was on the right side of Ichigo and leaned against her wooden desk as he flicked through her book. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, both out of annoyance for reacting that way with Kisshu so close- he shouldn't have an effect on her at all! And because he now had her book, and as much as she couldn't stand the book, she still needed it to try and revise. "Kisshu. Go away! I need to study!"

"Now, now," Kisshu replied, snapping the book shut with a confident grin on his face, "that's no way to talk to someone who is so willing to help you out with your little problem."

Ichigo didn't look impressed. "You? Help me? Do you even _know _what physics is, Kisshu?"

Kisshu looked insulted at the questions. "Of course I do! Kitten, this time last year I was trying to take over this planet. You don't think my people would just let me, Pie and Tart come to Earth without knowing anything about it? A tip, kitten, if you're ever going to take over a planet, make sure you know everything there is to know about it before trying to take over. So, yeah, I do know Earth's physics. And I'd be more than willing to help my little kitty."

Ichigo felt the hope building within her. Perhaps someone would finally be able to help her? But this was_ Kisshu_. She was sure he would be gaining something by helping her. "What will you be gaining out of this?" Ichigo asked, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Kisshu's grin widened. "Gain, Kitten?"

"Kish." She said with warning.

Kisshu rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face, showing off a fang. His put his hands up in mock surrender with the damnable book still in his hand. "I promise, kitten. There is no gain where I am involved. I just want to see you do your best. I want to help you revise."

Ichigo was still suspicious of him. After all, this was _Kisshu_. Enough said. However, Kisshu might be the only chance she will get at getting a pass in physics. But it was the mental picture of her mother and father looking down at her, their faces and eyes filled with disappointment which made her nod the affirmative to Kisshu. She was an only child, which meant her parents only have one chance at having a successful child. She didn't want to disappoint them. She couldn't. "Okay. I want your help, Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled a smile that lit up his handsome face, a smile that reached his golden eyes, making them sparkle in genuine happiness. He felt as though his heart was about to explode from happiness. His Ichigo- His kitten was going to willingly spend time with him. He couldn't remember a time where he felt happier. "Great!" He shouted in excitement. He was so eager to get started, "Let's start right now. When is your physics exam, kitten?"

Ichigo couldn't stop the flush that spread across her nose and cheeks. Kisshu's genuine smiles were gorgeous. "Um... my physics is Thursday."

Kisshu's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he placed the physics book back on the desk. "So you have five days?" Ichigo nodded, suddenly weary. It was most probably too late, she decided. Kisshu wasn't going to be able to help her because it was too last minute. There was no way she would be able to pass the exam now. Kisshu saw how uneasy she became and took pity on her, "That's fine, kitty. I promise you'll know everything there is to know about Earth's physics by the time it comes to your exam. In fact, you'll have top marks!"

Ichigo couldn't help but grin at his overconfidence, "If you say so."

"Oh, I know so." He replied. Kisshu walked over to her desk chair and sat down on it, frowning at how uncomfortable it was.

Ichigo's grin faded and her brows furrowed. What was he doing sitting in her chair? "Kisshu, what are you doing?" Kisshu graced her with a quick questioning glace before turning back to the damnable book, once again flicking through it. "Kisshu, you can't sit there. There aren't any other seats in my room, as you can see. You can easily hover next to me to tell me what to do and see what I am doing. And I refuse to sit on my floor." Kisshu ginned a devilish, perverted grin. The same grin that always made her weary. The same grin he used every time he was about to do something perverted. "Kish?" She asked uneasily. Kish, his perverted grin widening, sat back in Ichigo's chair and patted his lap in invitation, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kisshu's grin widened along with Ichigo's widening eyes as she realised what his invitation implied. "No. Oh, no. There is no way I am sitting on your lap Kish!"

Kisshu snickered at the uncomfortable look Ichigo gave him, "Hey, we either do things my way or you are on your own, kitten."

Ichigo shot him a furious glare and stomped over to him. She stopped right beside him and seemed to contemplate how she was going to go about sitting on his lap. Kisshu soon got fed up though (he had never been one for patience) and wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her onto his awaiting lap. "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" He asked tauntingly, a playful grin tugging at his lips.

Ichigo had the sudden urge to childishly poke her tongue out at him, but internally grimaced at what he would do if he was quick enough to grab her tongue. She blushed at the different scenario's her surprisingly imaginative mind came up with and once again had to berate herself for thinking such things about Kish of all people._ He's been back for how long? Half an hour? And already he's messing with my mind! Unintentionally, too!_ So she instead settled for glaring at him.

Kish grinned cheekily at her glare and turned her around to face her desk and the "stupid" book. Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo and rested his chest against her back "to see the book better" was his excuse to Ichigo, but truthfully he just wanted to hold her after so long. How had he been able to go almost a whole year without seeing her? He honestly never wanted to experience being away from Ichigo for such a long length of time ever again.

Her sent filled his senses completely and his heart felt whole once more. He closed his eyes in total bliss. Ichigo would never know of the pain and heartache he had gone through back at his home planet. How every night he wished with all of his broken heart that he could see her just one more time, to tell her exactly how she made him feel. How he wished he could make her feel.

"Kish?" Ichigo's memorising voice made him open his eyes once more, his eyes filled with love and devotion for her. Although she never saw the expression since she had her back to him and was too busy glaring down at the book.

"Hmm?" Kisshu leaned his cheek against the top of her head and felt her stiffen momentarily, before hesitantly relaxing in his embrace. It made his heart clench with happiness and hope as she relaxed against him and he hoped that maybe- just maybe, Ichigo might be able to feel the same way that he does about her.

"Are we going to start? I would like to go to bed soon, you se-"

"Are you inviting me to join you, kitty? 'Cause I'd be _more _than happy to-"

"Kish, you pervert!"

"Alright, alright! We'll start!" Kisshu gave Ichigo one final squeeze, which she surprisingly returned as her hands squeezed his arms around her waist. Kisshu smiled softly into her hair before starting. "Okay, we will start with the Earth's theory of The Big Bang..."


	2. Help

A/N: _Sorry, I took longer than expected to update. My mother and step-father took me and my brothers on a surprise camping trip! It was awesome! Anyway, I would like to say thank you to _ **_Safaia Bara_**_,_**_ Rizu Neko-Chan, Fireflies Glow_**_,_**_ StrawberryKousag,_****_ Emz_** _and **raineynight **__for your great reviews! I've had such positive comments so far and I hope to keep them up throughout my story. I'll do my best to make my other chapters as good as the first. For_ **_Rizu Neko-Chan_**_, don't worry, this story won't be another "Deep Blue revival" or another "Kish goes to Ichigo's school and is instantly popular". I hope my story is original, however, I haven't read all of the Kisshu/Ichigo fanfictions so I can't tell you if it will be original. But, if this plot has been done before I promise to try and make my story as original as possible. So, review people and tell me what you think of this chapter!_

Pronunciations:

Estamaru - Eh-st-ah-mm-ahr-you  
Estumaru - Eh-st-you-mm-ahr-you

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. I do, however, own this plot!_

_

* * *

_

**More Than Anything  
_Chapter 2:_  
Help**

Ichigo walked out of the school gates with the biggest smile on her face, a sparkle in her eye and a skip in her step. She had just come from her physics exam and couldn't be more proud of herself. And she would (grudgingly) admit that Kisshu had been right. Not only had she known every answer on the exam paper, but she was also confident that she would get one of the highest marks on the physics exam. And she couldn't be happier. She never thought she would walk out of an exam as confident as she was right now.

_And it's all thanks to Kish..._

Her smile widened even more, as did her happy mood. Not even the pounding rain which soaked her to the bone could stop the stupid smile on her face from widening. In fact, in her happy state, she began swinging her heavy school bag (which was filled to the brim with books Kisshu had sworn, truthfully, would help with her revision) around in circles as she skipped home, humming the famous tune "_Singing in the Rain_" as the rain pounded relentlessly against the ground. She had forgotten her coat this morning since she had been late getting up and had to hurry to get to her exam on time, which she had. _Barely._ And so she was soaked by the time she was half way home, but she didn't seem to mind one bit. No, her mind was somewhere else.

Or more like, her mind was on some_one_ else.

_I must thank Kisshu the next time I see him. _Ichigo decided with a nod of her head, unknowingly almost hitting a poor child with her monstrous bag had the child not ducked out of the way in time.

But, she couldn't just _say _thank you, could she? After all, he had given up five days of his life just to help her study for an exam. But, then again, she wondered if Kisshu even had a life. After all, apart from trying to kill all of humanity, the only thing Kisshu seemed to do while on Earth last year was stalk her. So, did he have a life?

_Nah!_ She concluded, but she knew a simple thank you still wasn't going to cut it. But what could she give him in return?

"Hmm..." She muttered, once again swinging her bag around her in a full three-sixty degree turn as she entered the park, which was completely empty because of the harsh weather. "I know what he wants... but could I really, _willingly, _kiss him?" She thought about his sexy smirk which never failed in showing off one or both of his sharp fangs, and his unusual forest green hair which was surprisingly soft and silky, and his eyes. Oh, his _eyes. _Ichigo had to admit, Kisshu's eyes were beautiful. They were a golden honey colour with flecks of a darker shade of molten gold and each time she looked into his eyes she felt captivated, as though she wouldn't be able to bear tearing her eyes away from his own.

_Not that I like him in _that _way, or anything. _Ichigo assured herself, _I just think he's kinda cute for an alien._

"I guess a kiss couldn't hurt... But it would only be a peck! I won't let him take advantage of the situation." She promised herself.

_Although, I have to admit, these passed five days with Kish haven't been that bad. _Ichigo admitted to herself with little reluctance, _I... I could even say I had... fun... _revising_... with_ Kisshu_ of all people. _Here, she rolled her eyes, but her smile never left her face, _There are so many things wrong with that sentence..._ But it was the truth. She thought back with fondness to the first day Kisshu decided to help her revise...

_"Okay, kitten, we'll start with the Earth's theory of The Big Bang." Here, Kisshu turned to the book Ichigo despised with a passion. "Well_, _the overall Big Bang theory states that the universe started from an incredibly dense singularity that exploded-"_

_"Why?" Ichigo asked, cutting Kisshu's explanation off rather rudely._

_Kisshu lifted a thin, pale green eyebrow at the only side of her face he could see and tilted his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean, 'why?', kitten. Why what?" Kisshu asked as he watched Ichigo turn her head to the right where his head was leaning comfortably on her shoulder. She shifted slightly in his lap to get a better look at him and he watched as a small frown darkened her features, her eyes wide with confusion._

_"Well, why did it explode?" She asked, blinking her eyes as she tried to figure out the answer._

_Kisshu blinked at the question also. "Well... that doesn't really matter. You don't need to know why it exploded." He answered, though the truth was he didn't actually know the answer to that question either. But he would ever tell Ichigo that. He still had his male pride to maintain. "Anyway, t-" He was interrupted, rudely, once again._

_"But, _why_?" Ichigo asked, too stubborn to let the subject drop just yet._

_Kisshu sighed in annoyance. "I told you, kitty, it doesn't matter."_

_"But what if it comes up on the exam?"_

_"It won't."_

_"How do you know?"_

_Kisshu let out another sigh, this one more impatient and replied sarcastically, "'Cause I'm just that awesome."_

_Ichigo snorted in disbelief and amusement and muttered under her breath, "In your dreams, perhaps." _

_"What was that?" Kisshu asked in amusement even though with his heightened hearing he had heard what she had muttered under her breath perfectly._

_"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Ichigo replied innocently. She then sobered up and shifted in her seat, which happened to be Kisshu's lap, once again to get a better look at Kish and asked in a small voice, "Are you sure it won't come up in the exam? Because I need to know as much information on physics as I can possibly get. You are my only hope at passing my physics exam so you have to tell me everything that you know about the questions you think might come up on the exam."_

_It was then that Kisshu realized, while staring into her wide, innocent eyes that pleaded for his help, that passing these exams was the most important thing to Ichigo at this moment in her life. He knew she wanted nothing more than to make her parents proud. It filled him with confidence and pride that he was the one who was going to help her pass at least one of her exams. Not Masaya. Not any other pathetic human male. But him. Kisshu. "I promise you, kitten. That question isn't going to come up. Otherwise, I swear, I would've explained it to you."_

_Ichigo nodded her head. She trusted him. Even if it was just with her education, she trusted him nonetheless. _

_"Okay," Kisshu began once more, "now where was I before I was _so rudely _interrupted?" Kisshu teased Ichigo who blushed in embarrassment. He placed one long, pale finger to his lips and furrowed his brow as though he were truly trying to remember where the lesson had left off. "Ah!" He exclaimed, "_Now _I remember." At Ichigo's unimpressed look he decided to stop teasing her before she demand him to leave and try to go back to studying for the exams by herself once again. He looked down at Ichigo's textbook and repeated, "__the universe started from an incredibly dense singularity that exploded-"_

_Ichigo drifted off after that._

_She stared at Kisshu's face as he talked and suddenly wondered to herself why she had never noticed just how boyishly handsome he was until now. He was so pale- almost as pale as she believed a vampire would be if they existed. But she liked how wonderfully white and silky his skin was... and his hair. His hair kept brushing up against her neck where Kisshu rested his head against her shoulder. It felt so amazingly soft, and the colour was so unique. She had always like uniqueness in a person- something that made them stand out from everyone else. And his ears! They were so adorable! She had always wondered (sometimes even in the heat of a battle, which had been kind of a worry at the time) what Kish's reaction would be if she scratched behind his ears..._

_She suddenly stopped her train of thought all together, not liking where her traitorous thoughts were leading to. Instead, she wondered about Pie and Tart, where they were and if they were in good health. Those thoughts soon led her to the question that had been bothering her since the aliens had left Earth. How was their home planet? Was it still a wasteland where hundreds of Kisshu's people died every day from lack of food and water? Or had the Mew Aqua helped save the planet and the aliens once again lived in peace?_

_"IIIIIcccchhhhhiiiiigggggoooooo." The loud whine and the hand waving furiously back and forth in front of her face brought her back from her musings and she blinked stupidly at the hand in her face. _What the hell does he think he's doing? _She asked herself as she grabbed hold of his hand. All movement instantly stopped._

_"What?" Ichigo asked, irritated._

_Kisshu, once realizing Ichigo was finally out of her trance-like state and was _holding his hand_, he quickly grabbed her hand so that it was now him holding her hand instead of the other way around. A confident and slightly cocky smirk graced his lips as he said in a playful tone, "Not that I'm not absolutely _flattered _that you would rather stare at my gorgeous face than revise for your Earth's physics exam, but this is an important exam and I need you to concentrate." His smirk widened and his tone turned even more playful, "But I promise you can stare all you want later on. Hell, you could stare at me _naked _if you do the same for m-"_

_"Kisshu! You pervert! I would never want to see you naked, and it will be a cold day in hell before you see me naked!" Ichigo shouted, blushing a whole new shade of dark red. Kisshu winced at the volume of her voice (_Did she forget I have much more sensitive hearing than her? _he grumbled to himself) but his smirk never faltered._

_"Are you forgetting, kitten, that I was your very own personal stalker just a year ago?" He teased her and watched her eyes widen in horror._

_"Oh my... No! You... me... seen n-naked... _You pervert!_" Ichigo screeched, making Kisshu wince again. She ripped her hand out of his strong hold and both of her hands dived for his delicate throat._

_Kisshu managed to grab both of Ichigo's wrists in his hands before they could reach his neck. He then threw his head back and laughed. Ichigo sat in his lap dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open and her body limp against his. What was so funny?_

_"Oh, kitten." Kisshu laughed as his head resumed its position on her shoulder. Kish looked up at her once he had calmed down with an amused smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye as he chuckled out, "I'm perverted, yes. But I'm honorable, too. My honor becomes before my perverted nature. I wouldn't look at you undressing without your consent."_

_Kisshu, honorable? Pfft! She wanted to laugh in his face at the mere thought, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was speaking the truth, and so she just muttered a small, "Oh..."_

_"What were you thinking about, anyway, kitty?" Kisshu asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in a questioning manner. "I was there for at least five minutes trying to get you back to the world of the living. I don't think you have listened to a word I've said, right?" Here Ichigo blushed, because it was true, but she didn't answer. "So, c'mon. Tell me. What were you thinking about?" _

_Ichigo looked into his golden eyes as she decided whether she should ask him about his planet or not. She had always been curious about his planet and wanted to know exactly what it looked like, what the people were like, whether it was a peaceful world unlike Earth which was filled with war and murder. "Kisshu..." Ichigo started, "would... would you tell me something about your planet?" Ichigo asked him._

_Kisshu's eyebrows shot up into his hairline in surprise. Of all the things his kitten could have thought of... she thought about his planet? He felt his heart flutter. She was curious about his world. She may even want to see it one day... "What would you like to know?"_

_"Uh..." Ichigo muttered, uncertain. She wasn't sure what she wanted to know. She just knew she was interested in Kish's planet for some reason. She searched for something around her room which could possibly give her a question she wanted answered, when her eyes settled on a picture of the Earth's moon in her text book on the opposite page Kisshu had been reading. "Has your planet got any moons, Kisshu? If it does, how many? And what does it or do they look like?" Ichigo asked eagerly._

_Kisshu smiled, delighted by her eagerness to learn about his home planet. The revision could wait for a few more minutes. "We have two. One is called Estamaru. It's the smallest of the two but still twice the size of the Earth's moon. At night Estamaru casts a pale violet glow. The other is called Estumaru. It's at least ten times as__ big as the Earth's moon and is directly behind Estamaru. The Estumaru moon casts a pale red glow. They are both very beautiful sights to witness at night on my planet."_

_"Wow..." Ichigo muttered as she tried to picture both of the moons in her minds eye. "They sure sound beautiful." _

_Kisshu hummed his affirmative before replying, "We'd better get back to studying. We only have five days, after all." _

_Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. She had completely forgotten about the revision she was supposed to be doing, so caught up in the wonder of there actually being another planet with actual aliens living on the planet. "Right!" Ichigo declared, determined not to let her mind wonder again, "Teach me, all mighty sensei..."_

_Kisshu threw her an amused and mildly startled glance before starting the revision lesson for a third time. This time there were no interruptions or daydreaming. Ichigo listened attentively to every word Kisshu uttered and wrote down a few notes when Kisshu thought she should. It was nearing three in the afternoon when Ichigo yawned loudly. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night from worrying over her exams and so had started nice and early to revise. But now she was paying for it. She could hardly keep her eyes open._

_Kisshu, seeing she could do no more work, lifted Ichigo from his lap and carried her over to her bed, Ichigo protesting weakly that she could walk on her own two feet, but Kisshu ignored her for the most part. He levitated up into the air when he was next to her bed and used his foot to move the bright pink coloured cover with strawberry designs. He set her down in her bed. "Get some rest, kitten. I'll be back later today to finish off our lesson, okay?"_

_Ichigo yawned and nodded again. _

_"Can I have a thank you hug before I go?" Kisshu asked with a devilish smirk._

_Ichigo eyed him wearily, wondering what he was up to, but decided he deserved a hug for helping her when he didn't have to. "Alright. One hug. But no groping, you hear me?"_

_Kish snickered but nodded his approval. He bent down to her level and slowly wrapped his sturdy arms around her small form on the bed and pulled her tightly to his chest. Ichigo was hesitant at first, but when she realised he wouldn't let go unless she hugged him back, she relented and hugged his neck lightly._

_Kisshu took in her wonderful sent, burning it into his memory until he saw her later, before he pulled back and smiled down at his tired kitten. Kisshu smirked as he thought of all the perverted things he could do to Ichigo in this vulnerable state. But, like he had told Ichigo, he had too much honor to ever take a girl (especially Ichigo) by force or because they were in a vulnerable state. But there was always something else he could steal... _Hmm... that gives me an idea! _He smirked that perverted smirk Ichigo dreads seeing every time._

_And dread it she did. Ichigo watched as that insufferable perverted smirk crept onto his face. _

_And, before she could even react, Kisshu had kissed her fully on the mouth, a hard crash of the lips showing all his pent up passion for her over the lonely months he had wished to be with her just to kiss her once more. _

_Before Ichigo could react, (whether in positive which was to kiss him back or the negative which was to smack the living daylights out of him, she didn't know) Kisshu had ended the kiss and moved away from her. "Now _that's _a proper thank you, kitty! See ya later!" _

_"_KISH!_" She screeched as Kish teleported away before she could get out of bed to hit him. _

_She threw her blanket over her head as she heard Kisshu's laughter echo around her room for a few more seconds after he had left before all went quiet and she could finally sleep. _

Ichigo was thrown painfully from her thoughts as she crashed into something very solid in front of her. She landed on her back and stared, dazed, at the sky which was filled with dark, forbidding storm clouds. "Ouch..." Ichigo muttered, her hand going to her thumping nose. "That... was embarrassing..." She managed to sit up using only one hand (her other still holding her bruised nose) and she blinked out of her dazed state. She looked up and glared at the thing that she had run into with as much disdain as she could, letting it know she wasn't happy with it.

"Stupid tree..." She muttered, then quickly looked around her for any witnesses. None. Thank the lords!

Ichigo released her nose and threw it up in the air in an arrogant manner, as though showing the tree it hadn't bruised her pride and dignity at all. "Stupid trees... popping out from nowhere... third time this week!" She muttered under her breath.

A cold breeze suddenly blew violently and she quickly wrapped her arms around herself. _If only I hadn't forgotten my coat!_ She thought in despair. She hadn't noticed how cold she was in her happy mood, but now that that was over (thanks to an oh-so innocent looking tree) she could feel cold shivers wrack her small form as the wind kept blowing relentlessly. She quickly got up on numb legs and wobbled over to her fallen bag. Ichigo would bet any amount of money the books in the bag were ruined.

"I've gotta get home." Ichigo whispered, her teeth chattering together and her numb hands rubbing her arms in a futile attempt to warm herself up.

Ichigo quickly fled from the park and was relieved, knowing her house was only about ten minutes away. The wind kept blowing, giving Ichigo a horrible ear ache which resulted in her getting a large migraine. "C'mon." She slurred to herself, a shiver running down her spine as the wind blew harshly, making it even harder to walk on her wobbly legs. "Gotta get 'ome. Gotta get 'ome..." Ichigo repeated like a mantra.

Five minutes away from her house and she was beginning to feel a little light headed. Ichigo had a sudden dizzy spell which made her stumble by an opening to a dark alley, but she regained her footing and once more began to walk.

Or, at least, Ichigo tried.

Someone grabbed her by the back of her soaked school uniform shirt and pulled her into the alley and against a hard chest. The smell of alcohol filled her senses and she almost threw up at the stench. Ichigo, her heart racing in pure terror, opened her mouth to scream. For help. For anyone... No, for _Kisshu_. She wanted Kisshu to save her. But before she could let his name escape her lips in a loud plea for help, she heard the sound of a gun being loaded then felt it pressed against the side of her head. A husky voice rasped in her ear,

"You scream, I shoot."


	3. Panic

A/N: _Yes, finally, the next chapter! I am so sorry I've taken so long to update, my laptop charger broke so I had to wait two weeks for a new one. Then I was too nervous to write because I was having my exam marks back (I passed them all!) and _now_ I'm just settling into collage, and I have to say I love it so much more than school! (Although I pretty much hated school...) So, anyway, it has been a busy number of months and I am sorry I haven't been able to get this chapter out sooner. However, it is here now so I hope you all enjoy. __I just want to quickly say thanks to everyone who reviewed, each and every one of your reviews brightens up my day so please R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter._

_**A**lso, because I feel so bad for leaving you all for such a long time (and with a cliffhanger, at that) I have made this chapter longer than the others. Just a way of showing how sorry I am.  
_

_**A**lso, this is my first ever fight scene (if you could even call it that) so I'd like you to please comment on it in your review. If it is utterly rubbish, I'm really sorry, but I promise I'm trying to improve on my writing skills. Thank you!  
_

_Warning(s): Some violence. Very mild swearing.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. I do, however, own this plot!_

_

* * *

_

**More Than Anything  
_Chapter 3:_  
Panic**

Ichigo had to wonder if she had somehow angered the Gods in a past life and was only now paying the price for her sins. Not only was she unlucky enough to have been turned into a Mew Mew, but in her relatively short life, she has already had to save the world from a couple of aliens hell-bent on getting _their _planet back, turning into a cat whenever she was kissed (although it didn't happen any more), having an overconfident and overly perverted alien as a stalker - all of this while trying to keep up with school, by the way - and now... _now_, here she was, freezing cold, with a drunk idiot pointing a gun at her head who obviously had less than pure thoughts going through his twisted mind judging from the crazed smirk on his face.

The man, who smelled too much like a liquor store for her taste, slammed her against the alley wall, the gun still pointed at her as he pressed his body against her own. "You're gonna be a good li'l girl and do as I say, got it?" the man rasped out, "And if you are, I may let you live. But only if you're a _good girl_." His breath smelt of alcohol and cigarettes and it made Ichigo gag.

Yes. The Gods truly hated her.

The mans body was crushing her own against the wall and she could hardly get enough oxygen into her lungs to stay conscious. Not to mention the mans smell made her want to gag every time she took a deep breath, which didn't help with her limited breathing space. "Leave - me - alone!" She huffed out, weakly pushing against the mans chest in a pathetic attempt to get him off of her. And the man himself seemed to find her struggle amusing.

He laughed; loud, mocking and intimidating and it hurt Ichigo's sensitive ears. Damn her cat genes.

"Fiery li'l spirit ya have, don'cha?" He laughed out and Ichigo glowered at the idiot in response.

_Well, at least _someone _is having a good time._

Before Ichigo had any time to react, the man had grabbed her by her shoulders in a bruising grip, moved her slightly toward him, then slammed her back against the wall. _Well, this doesn't help my headache..._ Ichigo was almost positive that had the man put any more force behind that push, her head would have split open. However, she was still able to notice his gun was now laying on the alley's filthy ground, abandoned. "Listen, li'l girl." He spat in her face and Ichigo was utterly repulsed. "I'll give ya one last warnin'. If you stay still an' be quiet, I might go easy on ya. But only if ya don' put upa fight." He slurred.

Ichigo's eyes, which had closed when her head had impact with the wall, flew open in surprise and rage. Did the idiot honestly believe she would play the submissive doll and let him do what he wants to her body? _Oh hell, no. _This drunken idiot obviously hadn't encountered a girl like Ichigo before.

_Boy, is he in for a surprise._

Ichigo was cold, she was thoroughly soaked (thanks to the rain which was _still_ pelting down), her head pounded relentlessly, she had hardly any energy to walk; she was sure she was going to have pneumonia if she didn't get out of the rain soon. But, none of that would ever stop Ichigo from fighting for her life. And so she began to scratch and bite and push and kick and scream in the mans ear, hoping he would let go long enough for her to slip away. Or at least long enough for her to get close enough to the gun...

Red-hot pain suddenly exploded from her right cheek where the man had slapped her with brutal force. Her face pounding, Ichigo slumped against the the man and the wall, panting and sweating, although she couldn't tell with the rain streaming down her face. She was suddenly tired... _so tired..._

She had tried hard to fight against the massive man, but he was just too strong to move. It was even harder since she knew she was becoming ill and had finally lost all of her energy.

_Forget hate. The Gods despise every breath I breathe._

She knew when she had been defeated, and so, with her last ounce of strength, she screamed on top of her lungs, "_Kisshu_!"

Kisshu was now her only hope.

The man punched her again, this time it was her other cheek, and Ichigo's mouth flooded with the sudden metallic taste of her blood. Out of hate and spite, she spat the blood out of her mouth and was extremely satisfied to see it land on his white, skin-tight t-shirt. _HA! Try getting the stain out of that, bad boy! _Her mind cried in triumph, but Ichigo could hardly seem to find the will to care from the state she was in. _So very... tired..._

_Perhaps now is the time to start panicking...?  
_

She heard the towering man snarl at her and growl out, "Goddamnit! Ya stupid bi-"

Faster than Ichigo could blink, the drunken man was suddenly thrown off of her by a great force and landed against the opposite wall, his head landing with an echoing "_smack_" against the wall. She could feel oxygen once again racing throughout her lungs and body and it was only then she realized how hard the man must have been crushing her for her lungs to burn so badly for the need of oxygen. Without the man to hold her against the alley's wall, Ichigo fell to her knees, too weak to stand on her own.

Her numb arms came to wrap around her small waist and her shaking form curled into a small ball. Her eyes were drooping from exhaustion, but the shock of what had just happened kept her from daring to close her eyes for even a moment.

Both of her cheeks were throbbing in pain and she could only wince helplessly at the inevitable bruises that would surely be black and blue by the next morning.

Even over the pounding rain, Ichigo could hear the ragged, uneven breathing from somewhere in front of her before she faintly heard light, even foot steps moving away from her and towards the fallen drunk. Curiosity had always been in Ichigo's nature. She needed to know who had saved her life. She bade her eyelids to open fully and she slowly, reluctantly, lifted her head from her knees and looked at the male form in front of her.

Even with his back to her there was no mistaking the lithe build of his body, nor the strange clothing he insisted on wearing (even in the rain), nor his enthralling emerald coloured hair. Plus his ears were a dead give away.

_Kisshu. You came._

A shaky smile managed to curve its way onto her lips, but was only there for a moment before she was suddenly overcome by a coughing fit. Ichigo's throat became sore with each cough and her body shook violently. Her chest felt tight, she was dizzy and she wanted nothing more then for Kisshu to take her home where she would snuggle comfortably under her bed covers until she was feeling well again... perhaps she would even let Kisshu visit her if he was immune to human diseases.

* * *

Kisshu couldn't keep his anger in check. Hell, Kisshu didn't _want _to keep his anger in check. He wanted nothing more then for the bastard who _dared_ to hurt his kitten to hurt too. He wanted to smell the same strong scent of pain and fear from him that Kisshu could all-too-easily smell on Ichigo. His body shook not because of the wind and the rain but out of the anger and hate he felt coursing throughout his body for the fallen man before him.

But pain and fear were not the only scents he could smell coming from Ichigo.

On Kisshu's planet, once someone finds their soul mate they entwine their scents with one another for every other alien to know that they belonged to one other and no one else. Since they had heightened senses, Kisshu's race could easily pick out who was already taken. It was a way to stay faithful to ones partner and for the rest of the race to know that they were soul mates and they would one day marry and spend the rest of their lives together. Anyone who tried to force themselves upon an alien who had already entwined their scent with another would immediately be sentenced to death.

The victims soul mate would be the one to kill the perpetrator.

From the first minute Kisshu saw Ichigo, he knew she was the one. And so when they had shared their first kiss (or when Kisshu stole both hers and his first kiss) Kisshu had entwined his scent with her own. He knew humans wouldn't have been able to smell a difference, not even Ichigo herself with her cat senses could smell a difference. But it was tradition back on his home planet, and Pie and Tart would know that she was taken.

That Ichigo was, and always will be, his.

And so it had been a crushing blow to his heart when he had first smelt Ichigo's scent change. He had been floating peacefully, loving the feel of the rain falling against his pale skin, when he had first smelt the change. He had been truly heart broken for the next few moments, sure that Ichigo was around another male intimately, maybe even _Masaya_. But all that was quickly forgotten when he smelt fear slowly creep into her scent followed shortly by the strong scent of pain.

His heart had stilled in his chest. _If she is not around a human male willingly... then... could it be possible...?_

And then he had heard the unmistakable, heart-wrenching cry, _"Kisshu!"_ And in an instant he had teleported to where her scent was the strongest.

He had not been happy by the sight that had greeted him.

Kisshu snarled at the drunk man in front of him and watched with cold hatred as the man tried to get up, using the wall for support. It seemed the alcohol was finally starting to slow down his body as the idiot's knees wobbled unsteadily as he let go of the wall, one hand reaching up to sooth the large bump on his head.

Kisshu's breathing was irregular and came out in raspy pants from the anger he felt building up inside.

_The man's scent is all over Ichigo. _His mind barked, _That man's scent is _all over_ my kitten. My Ichigo._

On his planet this was the worst crime to commit. It was even worse then murder and treason. On his planet, Kisshu would be the one to kill this man in front of him for trying to take his kitten. His soul mate. All Kisshu could think about was having the man's blood on his hands.

Kisshu grabbed hold of the man's shirt collar and violently pulled him within inches of his face. Kisshu bared his fangs threateningly at the filthy human and his victims eyes widened in panic. "Wha' the-?" Was all the man was able to utter before Kisshu reared back his fist and punched the larger human, feeling a sick amount of satisfaction as Kisshu felt the man's nose break beneath his fist. The man cried out in surprise and pain and fell back to the dirty ground, cradling his broken nose in both hands.

The human male, seeing Kisshu stalking toward him, quickly scrambled to get up and stood on unsteady feet. "Bastard! When I'm through with ya, I-" He was once again cut off, only this time it was by a kick in the stomach from Kisshu. The man doubled over, one hand now clutching his stomach while the other still cradled his bleeding nose. Kisshu's breathing remained uneven in his anger and he sneered at the groaning man in front of him. Kisshu's lip curled in disgust as he watched the drunk once more straighten out on his unsteady feet and he raised a pale green eyebrow as the human brought his fists in front of his face, just like the human male boxers do that he had heard about from Pie.

The drunk threw a hard punch at Kisshu, who easily dodged and flicked out his leg and in the next second, the man was once again on his back, blinking stupidly up at the thundering clouds in the sky. Kisshu, on the other hand, couldn't believe how easy it was to trip up a drunk. It was almost humorous.

Kisshu stalked up to the man once more and readied his foot to kick the man again. But before he could deliver a hit, he heard the agonised cry from his beloved,

"Wait, Kisshu! Wait."

Kisshu turned in surprise to face his kitten and his mouth dropped open in astonishment when he saw her. She was using the wall to support herself as she stood on her shaking feet. She was panting heavily and her hair shielded most of her face from his view. Her other hand was held out in front of her and in her hand was the drunk man's gun. Her hand shook and so did the gun, and she panted out, "Please - Kisshu. No more. Take me - home."

Kisshu hesitated. He would usually do anything his kitty-cat asked of him without a moments hesitation, but right now, he wanted more than anything to have the man's blood on his hands. To beat him within an inch of his life, only to leave him to suffer the last few minutes of his life alone. To show him that _no one_ touched Ichigo but himself. But as he gazed into Ichigo's eyes, he knew he would never be able to say no to her. So, with one last swift kick to the man's stomach, Kisshu stepped away from the other male.

Ichigo let her eyes fall onto the beaten man and she continued to pant out, "Leave. Now. Unless you want - him to beat you up - some... more."

Even in his drunk state, the man obviously didn't need to be told twice and almost flew out of the dark alley and he didn't even stop for his gun.

As soon as the man was out of view, Ichigo let the gun fall from her hand and her knees buckled. Before she could hit the ground, Kisshu was before her, cradling her body against his and he buried his head into her red hair. All he could think of at that moment was getting rid of that awful stench that poor excuse of a human male left behind on his kitten. And the only way to do that was to once again entwine her scent with his.

Kisshu moved Ichigo's dripping wet hair away from her neck and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, not noticing Ichigo's violent shivers as he was too caught up in her scent. His scent was already surrounding her own intoxicating one and by now the human males scent seemed to be nothing more then a repulsive memory. Kisshu sighed contently and nuzzled her further. He couldn't help the possessive, _Mine_, that stuck in his head like a mantra when he was this close to his kitten.

Kisshu felt her moan softly against his hair and he almost smiled at the thought of her enjoying this embrace as much as he did. However, the smile never made it to his lips. Ichigo went limp in his arms all of a sudden and it was only then he noticed just how cold she felt.

_She's like a block of ice! _Kisshu's mind cried out in panic as he observed just how labored her breathing was becoming.

"Kitten!" Kisshu panicked, shaking her form in urgency. He was so _worried_. It only got another small moan - which he could now place as a pained moan, _not _a content one - out of her and his breath hitched in his throat. He kept one arm tightly wrapped around her waist and the other came up to push her fringe away from her closed eyes. He felt her forehead and instantly retreated his hand with a loud whimper. _How can her forehead be so warm when the rest of her is so cold?_

Kisshu was not stupid. He knew there was something seriously wrong with his kitten. But what could he do to help?

_Okay, now think about this _rationally,_ Kish! I'll take her home, _Was his first step, _Then... then I will find her parents and somehow notify them of their sick daughter without exposing myself. _It's not like he wanted to give Ichigo's parents a heart attack, not when they were the only people who could help her at the moment. _And then she will be fine! I'll let her parents look after her until she gets better (with a few sneak-in's at night to see how my pretty kitty is doing) and she'll be as good as new in no time!_

Kisshu mentally give himself a tap on the back for the brilliant idea he had just come up with to ensure his kitten's heath and safety. He then, as gently as possible, moved Ichigo into another position in his arms so that his arms were cushioning her neck and the back of her knees. He then closed his eyes and pictured Ichigo's bedroom as clearly as he could in his minds eye.

And in the next second he had teleported both of them into Ichigo's bedroom, both dripping water onto the pale pink carpet.

The first thing he did upon opening his eyes was move directly to Ichigo's privet bathroom. He needed to get her warm before going to find her parents.

He opened the bathroom door with a push of his hip and walked into the small room. Kisshu shook her gently in his arms until his kitten reluctantly opened her eyes, and Kisshu's heart stopped at the sight of her glazed eyes, as though she wasn't totally there with him. "Kitten?" Kisshu whispered as so not to startle her. Her big, round eyes flickered towards his face but the glazed look in her eyes never left. "Kitten- Ichigo, love." He sniveled, his eyes tearing at the sight of her sickly form. "I need you to stand. Can you do that for me, love?" The concern in his voice was loud and clear and his eyes were swimming with care and worry.

"Stand?" Ichigo mumbled, trying and failing to blink away the terrifying glazed look in her eyes, "Want me to stand?" She managed to get out, and with a slow nod of the head from Kisshu, she slowly moved away from him. Her legs were so wobbly when she stood he was afraid she would end up collapsing and so he advised her to lean on the sink behind her, which she did gratefully. He faintly realised her breathing was getting more laboured...

After a minute or two of Kisshu trying to figure out how to work the shower, he finally had the water at a lukewarm temperature.

"Kitty?" Kisshu called softly, aware of her pounding headache by the way she massaged her temples every few moments with a look of agony upon her face. "Ichigo-love. I need you to get into the shower." Ichigo tilted her head to the side questionably for a moment as though she couldn't comprehend what Kisshu was trying to tell her. After a moment, her face almost lit up in realization and she shakily pushed away from the sink.

Kisshu was beside her in a flash to help her walk to the bathtub. He held Ichigo gently as he peeled off her soaked shirt, trying his hardest not to think of anything perverted. Not when Ichigo needed him. _Not now that I finally have my kittens trust. I've waited too long of that privilege just to have it ripped away from me because I can't control my purvey nature. _He took a deep, deep breath to calm himself then lowered himself onto his knees to unbutton her skirt and take off her socks and shoes. _She's ganna have to keep her underwear on. There is no way I'll be able to hold back otherwise..._

He stood up straight and lifted Ichigo by her hips into the bathtub, and Ichigo instantly cried out in pain when the lukewarm water hit her. To Ichigo, the lukewarm water felt like a large bowl of boiling hot water being thrown all over her because her bodies temperature was so low.

Kisshu's hands hovered near his kitty-cat for a few moments, afraid Ichigo would collapse from the way her knees shook so visibly. It was obviously a strain for her to stay standing up, and Kisshu's heart gave a painful twist at the thought of his kitten being in any discomfort whatsoever.

"Kitten? I've got to- Ichigo-love!" Kisshu gasped as his hovering hands leaped for Ichigo who would have fallen if not for Kisshu's quick reflexes. With Kisshu's help Ichigo stood slightly stable on her feet once again and Kisshu felt relief flood through him as he felt her shaking less then before. "Kitten," Kisshu started when he had her attention. "I'm going to have to leave you for a moment- I won't be long! Promise." He quickly added when he saw her glazed eyes widen in fear of being left alone in such an awful state.

"N-No." Ichigo's voice came out hoarse which doubled Kisshu's concern.

"I need to get help, kitten. I can't take care of you on my own." Kisshu replied. He watched as Ichigo reluctantly nodded her head. "Stay in the shower, kitten. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kisshu, with one last worried glance Ichigo's way, walked out of the bathroom, being careful to close the door as softly as possible so not to give his kitten a larger headache.

Kisshu floated down the stairs, confident Ichigo's parents would be down stairs. Perhaps her mother was already cooking in the kitchen, which would make his hunt even easier. Now all he needed was a plan to somehow let his kitten's parents know their daughter is sick without them finding him…

However, when Kisshu stopped in front of the kitchen's slightly open door and peaked in to see if anyone was in there, he was extremely disappointed to find the room empty. His ears drooped as he gave out a tired sigh and he drifted into the deserted kitchen. In fact, the kitchen itself almost looked as if it hadn't been used for a while. Where were her parents?

As he continued to question himself, his eyes roamed the empty room. It was a homely room with bright, smiling colours, pale yellow walls and a beautiful wooden table in the middle of the kitchen; obviously the breakfast table. The chairs - six all together - were a light golden brown- the same colour as the table. On the fridge was pictures of Ichigo as a child and two other strangers who looked a bit like her. _Her parents…_ Kisshu decided. There was also a quickly scribbled note on the door of the fridge and, cocking his head to the side slightly in curiosity, Kisshu walked over to the sticky note and peeled it off the door. "Dear Ichigo…" He read;

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I'm so sorry, dear, that we didn't get to say goodbye to you before leaving. But Uncle Yugi has just been rushed into hospital in China while on holiday. We are not sure as of yet what has happened to him, sweetheart, so don't go worrying yourself like I know you will do. Your father and I would have waited for you to get home from school to come with us, but since you have exams, we know you need to stay here and finish all of them. We are not sure how long we will be away for; it could be days, weeks, even up to a month. We have left enough money for you in our bedroom, in my make-up draw._

_Hope to see you soon, honey,_

_Mom & Dad_

Kisshu felt his heart stop as he read the letter again, and then a third time, and again for a fourth time before the information sunk in._ How long has my kitty been alone? _He asked himself curiously before he understood what this meant. A vicious panic attack gripped fiercely at his wildly beating heart. _If my Ichigo's parents aren't here to look after their daughter… then who…?_

A loud bang from upstairs tore Kisshu from his panicked thoughts and he raced up the stairs, in his mental state forgetting he could have easily teleported, and flew through Ichigo's bedroom and threw open the door to her bathroom. He raced in and his eyes widened in shock and fear when he saw Ichigo laying awkwardly in the bath tub, the water still pounding against her, her body not moving. Feeling the vicious panic pull at his heart once again at seeing Ichigo in such a state, he ran over to her fallen form and turned off the shower. Even before the water could stop running, Kisshu had his kitten cradled tightly in his arms and he was carrying her toward her bedroom.

_Why isn't she waking up?_

On the way out of the bathroom Kisshu grabbed a handful of towels and carried them along with Ichigo into her room.

Before Kisshu placed Ichigo on her bed, he placed the towels down on her bed, using his foot, and then gently lowered her onto the towel-covered bed. Once he was sure he hadn't woken her, he began to gently wrap two of the towels around her to keep her warm. One he wrapped around her chest to cover her body and the other he wrapped her hair in to keep out of her face.

Once he was done, he gently cupped his kitten's face in his hands, alarmed at how hot she felt and amazed she seemed to be shivering as though she was cold. "Ichigo…" Kisshu whined in agony, his lip trembling when she didn't so much as flinch. "Please, kitten. Wake up. Just for a moment…" Still, she did nothing. Not even when Kisshu started shaking her or when he started calling her name in urgency. "_Please _Ichigo-love! Wake up! If only for a moment, I'll be satisfied, I swear!" Still, nothing.

Kisshu was now shaking like Ichigo, except his shivers were out of pure fear and panic at the thought of actually_ loosing his kitten._

_She's ganna die! She's ganna die! _His mind cried, _No, no! I can't loose my kitten_. Kisshu thought, his eyes wide and almost wild as they darted across the room from one corner to the next, as though looking for something - _anything_ - that could help his kitten. "_Ichigo!_" He moaned, his heart almost crippling him in pain. _I couldn't live without her! I can't! I won't!_

He suddenly slammed his fist down on his knee, too angry with himself to care about the pain that exploded in his kneecap. "What I can't and won't do-" He began, stroking Ichigo's face as he talked "-is sit here and do nothing. There has to be something I can do to help my kitten." He hardly had any medical knowledge on his own race, so there was absolutely no way he had any kind of idea as to how to even begin looking after his kitty, or how to even tell what was wrong with Ichigo, how bad the illness was or how deadly...

Perhaps there was someone else who could help him? Pie and Tart were out to the question; Pie, just like himself, had little to no knowledge of human medicine or illnesses and Tart would do nothing but annoy him and he could possibly even make Ichigo's condition worse. And of course, her parents were out and he had no way of contacting them to let them know of their sick daughter. There was_ no way in hell_ he would ever ask that-that _human male_, Masaya, for help. He was not going to get the credit for saving Ichigo!

_What about her friends; the Mew Mews?_ Kisshu would have snorted at the thought hadn't the situation been so serious. The Mew Mews, help him, an alien? They wouldn't believe him even if they let himself explain why he had suddenly shown up in front of them, asking for help from former enemies. But no, they would think it was some kind of trap and they would, instead of helping him, fight him. And that blonde one, Ichigo's short-tempered boss? If he ever got his hands on Kisshu…(here Kisshu shivered in fear) Kisshu was almost positive Ichigo's boss would experiment on him in the most torturous ways imaginable.

The Mew Mew's were not an option.

By the time he had finished the mental list of people who could possibly help Ichigo get better, Kisshu was pacing the length of Ichigo's bedroom, nervously biting his thumb nail. Was that it? Were they the only people who could help Ichigo? _Surely _there has to be someone! "I can't let my kitten leave me… I won't let my kitten leave me…" Kisshu repeatedly muttered under his breath, his panic still gripping tightly to his thumping heart.

"There just has to be some- That's it!" Kisshu suddenly cried as he clicked his fingers in confidence and hope. "He has to at least know what is wrong with her! And I'll bet any money that I can guess, correctly, where he is at this moment." Kisshu cried triumphantly to himself, almost jumping up and down in happiness, a silly grin planted firmly on his face.

He walked back over to Ichigo again. He knelt down silently beside her and gently stroked her bruised cheek with the back of his fingers. His touch was lighter than a feather. "I promise you, Ichigo-love. I will come back with help!" He placed the lightest of kisses against her boiling forehead, all happiness slipping away to be replaced with worry as he watched her breathing become slightly more laboured. "I'll be back as soon as I can, kitten. In the meantime, try to get better - please?" He asked, wondering if she could hear him at all.

He reluctantly left her side and moved to the foot of the bed. There, he pictured as clearly as he could the place he wanted to be. With one last long, worry-filled glance back at the sickly pale girl on the bed in front of him, he disappeared from sight.  
_  
He is my only hope for saving my kitten._


	4. Sacrifice

A/N: Chapter four is out! I'm so proud of myself. My OC is in this chapter, and I have to say I love him. I hope you will all like him too because I really tried hard to make him as likable as possible throughout this chapter. He'll appear now and again throughout the rest of the story too, but I'm not going to give anything else away. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they made my day! I was so happy to read all of the positive comments from you, so thank you. So now, after reading this chapter, R&R and tell me what you think of my OC and chapter four please! Also, from now on, if anyone puts any enquiries in their reviews, I promise to try and answer them as accurately as possible:

**Anonymous**: Thank you for the comment! I'm so happy you enjoy my writing style and believe I have potential. I've reread the first three chapters of my story and agree I do have the tendency to change from past tense to present tense, but most were just silly mistakes because I forgot to put it in _italic _so that the reader knows the character is thinking. But I'll be sure to keep my eye open from now on. Thanks for the tip! And yes, I have thought of writing an original, but at the moment I just want to concentrate on this story. Do you think I should try writing an original? Glad to have you hooked!

**Howling4Fun**: I'm happy you like my cliffhangers! I tend to do them a lot, so I guess this story is going to be quite suspenseful. I hope you enjoy them. I haven't decided yet if Pie and Tart are going to pop up sometime during the story, but I promise to try and squeeze them in somewhere. Especially Tart, because I really like him! Thank you for the review and for wanting to read more of my work!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. I do, however, own this plot!_

_

* * *

_

**More Than Anything  
_Chapter 4:_  
Sacrifice**

He grinned slyly as he looked both ways down the candle-lit corridor, his sharp eyes searching for any sign of life.

None.

All was clear.

He cautiously tiptoed out from behind the large armor-clad statue and floated towards one of the many wooden doors in the corridor. His large ears twitched as he strained his ears to hear what was going on behind the worn door.

A giggle.

A _splash!_

He licked his suddenly dry lips and smiled mischievously, showing off his long fangs.

Finally, the right room.

Without further adieu, the male knelt down beside the wooden door and placed a hand on the stone wall. He closed his eyes and searched for a weak spot in the thick stone, and after a few minutes of patiently looking, he finally found a spot. He then took his index finger and placed the tip of his overgrown nail on the weakened spot of the stone wall and as quietly as possible began to dig his fingernail into the stone. Once he had reached the other end of the wall, he moved his finger in a circular motion and watched, still with that mischievous smile on his face, as his fingernail effortlessly cut out a small circle of the stone wall, as though his nail was cutting through mere paper.

He quickly discarded the now useless circular piece of stone and settled comfortably onto his knees. He bent slightly and looked through the small peephole he had made and he had to hold back the victorious shout of triumph quickly building inside him. Finally, he had found what he had been searching for, and after so long. And it looked like he had timed it just right too. They were only just starting. He grinned. Yes, he was certainly a happy bunny today.

His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sight before him. With a grin, he whispered low enough so no one inside the room would hear him,

"Oh, you naughty, _naughty _maids..."

His grin was wider and more perverted then ever before as he watched the beautiful maids bathe, giggling and gossiping away, not knowing they had a Peeping Tom watching their every move. The twinkle in his eye would have made any young and healthy woman wary of going near him and the expression on his face would have made one wonder if Christmas had come early for him.

It certainly had.

He snickered softly to himself as he watched a particularly beautiful maid stretch and he grinned ear to ear.

"That's it. Don't be shy."

He kept whispering little comments to the oblivious maids, loving every moment. _Oh what I would give to be in the same room as them right now_, he let the fantasy play teasingly in his mind and he sighed dreamily. "Oh, how an old man can dream..." He commented, his keen eyes watching their every move. In the back of his mind he wondered what their reaction would be if he suddenly barged in on them bathing, asking if he could join them. _Why, I'm sure they would be delighted! Honored, even!_ He convinced himself. "Yes. I think I'll go joi-"

His declaration was suddenly cut off by a painful blow to his head which sent him flying down the corridor, landing with a muffled, "Omff," on his face.

Still on his face, he skidded to an abrupt stop as he collided with the hard stone wall.

"You are such a pervert, old man. And people wonder where I get _my _perverted streak from!" Came the voice of his beloved apprentice.

He clumsily pulled himself up onto his hands and knees and grinned sheepishly at his young apprentices stern look. Ironic, really. It was usually him giving his apprentice the stern look. "It seems my young apprentice is finally back from the lovely planet Earth. Tell me, Kisshu, how is that dear... kitten of yours? Ichigo, wasn't it?" He asked, climbing to his feet. Since when had his apprentice been able to sneak up on him, anyway? Although, come to think of it, he really _had _been enjoying that fantasy of his.

He grew concerned when he noticed Kisshu's eyebrows furrow into a worried frown. "Kish? Did it not turn out well with the human?"

He watched Kisshu gently start to tug on one of his bunches, a sure sign that Kisshu was upset and worried. "Marco-sensei... I..." Kisshu started, a tremor in his voice, "E-Everything was going perfectly." Kisshu was staring off into the distance and Marco vaguely wondered if Kisshu was even talking to him. "I was helping her revise.... we were actually having _fun_. Together. She was smiling and laughing around me. She was smiling and laughing _for _me... a-and now..."

The perverted side of Marco was gone by now, and in his place was the serious sensei Kisshu knew Marco to be. "Kish, what happened?" Marco asked, startled by Kisshu's behaviour. Never had his apprentice sounded so helpless and lost and _broken_ as he did now.

Kisshu took a deep breath and suddenly, almost too fast for Marco, Kisshu teleported in front of him, gripping him by his robes and tugging harshly, "You're coming with me!" Kisshu snarled out and Marco could do nothing but gawk at Kisshu in response. "You're going to help her whether you like it or not! I won't loose her! You're my only option! _I won't loose her!_" Kisshu continued to shout out what was, to Marco, complete and utter nonsense. Kisshu tugged again at his robes as though he wanted Marco to follow him.

"Kisshu." Marco used his authoritative voice which always stopped Kisshu in his tracks. This time was no different.

Kisshu slowly let go of the death grip he had on Marco's robes and Marco almost whimpered aloud when he saw the deep creases Kish left in his favourite robes. _Now is not the time to think of your robes, M-boy, _he reminded himself with a wary sigh.

"Alright, Kisshu. First I need you to take a nice, deep breath," Marco uttered soothingly. Kisshu did as was told, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "That's it." Marco encouraged. "Now, I want you to start from the beginning."

Once again, Kisshu did as was told and explained the events leading up to their unusual encounter. He started from the moment he had teleported into Ichigo's room, silently landing on her bed. He explained Ichigo's need to pass her exams and how he had offered to help her. He told Marco how much Ichigo had warmed up to him in those five days and how overjoyed he had been. He described with a snarl the man who tried to hurt Ichigo and how cold she had been when he had caught her. He ended with a whispered, "I don't know what to do..."

Marco, his lips pressed into a thin line, ordered, "Take me to her, Kisshu. I want to see her for myself."

His apprentice gripped his robes again and Marco had to gulp back another whimper at the thought of his robes getting even more creased. _The girl, M-boy! Keep your mind on the sick human girl!_

Marco watched Kisshu close his worry-filled eyes and in the next second they were standing in a blindingly pink bedroom with a coughing red haired girl in _just a towel_ weakly calling out for Kisshu.

The naked maids were forgotten.

Now it was time for business.

* * *

Kisshu let go of his masters robes the second he heard Ichigo sob out his name helplessly and sprinted over to her form on the bed. "Ichigo. I'm here, love. I'm here." He repeated to her and clutched her clammy hand in his own. "It's okay now Ichigo-love. I've brought help just like I promised I would. You are going to be okay." He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, aware she was hardly conscious enough to comprehend what he was saying.

"Kish!" Ichigo cried out. Her eyes widened for a moment, before closing fully. Kisshu's breath caught in his throat. The glazed look in her beautiful gray eyes had gotten worse.

But what did that mean?

Kisshu raised the hand he was holding so gently to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, his lips lingering long enough to murmur out a pained, "Kitten," onto her soft skin. His thumb stroked the side of her hand soothingly as he watched her frown in her feverish sleep. Her fringe was matted to her forehead and her breathing looked heavy and painful. He could hear her wheezing and her head thrashed from side to side. Although Kisshu didn't know much about human medicine, he knew enough to realise Ichigo's temperature was too high for any human to handle without medical care.

Kisshu couldn't stand seeing his kitten in such an awful state. There was nothing he could do to help her. He berated himself a million times over for not being able to protect her properly and for letting her become so ill. He pleaded to his forgotten sensei,

"Please help her. If there is _anything _you can do to help... please, help her."

Kisshu watched silently as Marco stepped forward and bent to get a better look at his kitty-cat. He watched as his sensei placed the back of his hand against Ichigo's sweaty forehead and felt his worry grow ten-fold as Marco-sensei's lips pressed into a thin line once again and his brows furrowed. Marco retreated his hand slowly and ran his hand worriedly through his thick hair, the gray "highlights" as he like to call them becoming more pronounced against his black hair as he weaved his fingers through his bangs until he reached the small ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Kisshu." Marco spoke, taking on an authoritative air. Kisshu instantly snapped to attention. His master only ever used that tone of voice with Kisshu when Marco needed Kisshu to listen to him; when he needed Kisshu's full attention. "Go get a bowl and cloth. Fill the bowl with _cold _water and place the cloth inside. Bring it to me quickly."

Kisshu nodded his head stiffly and gently placed Ichigo's hand by her side. He then shot up and did as he was asked without any questions. If there was one person who he could trust completely with his kitten, it would be Marco, even if he was a total pervert most of the time.

Kisshu came back with the required items, the bowl of cold water and the cloth, to find his sensei lifting one of Ichigo's eyelids, he then hummed and closed her eye once more. Ichigo slept on, blissfully unaware of everything around her.

"I've got what you wanted." Kisshu said as he gave the bowl to him. Marco nodded and muttered out a distracted, "Thanks," and placed the bowl onto a nearby nightstand. He then dipped his hands into the bowl and grabbed the cloth and wring it of the water. Once finished, he folded the cloth neatly and moved Ichigo's damp fringe from her forehead and placed the cold cloth on her burning forehead. The moment the cloth touched her burning skin, Ichigo sighed deeply and stilled completely.

Kisshu knelt beside her bed and entwined his hand with her own. He stared at her intently and watched the heavy rise and fall of her chest. It was almost as if she was finding it hard to breath, and that thought scared him so much.

"Do you have any idea what is wrong with her, old man?" Kisshu asked, almost wishing he didn't have to know.

_What if it's life-threatening?_

"Aye, Kish. I do." Marco replied, turning his golden eyes to Kisshu, a deep sadness held within his eyes. Kisshu's heart almost stopped at the look. Marco took a deep breath and explained, "I believe she is suffering from a dreadful case of the flu. Quite a common human disease."

"Common." Kisshu muttered. "Does this mean it is so common it is almost harmless if given the right medical treatment or..." Here Kisshu hesitated, "...or it is so common because humans don't have the right medical treatment to give to the humans who have the flu?"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "I'm not quite sure, I'm afraid Kisshu. It is just by chance that I recognise the signs for the flu. I have no idea how advanced humans are when it comes to medicine." Marco paused momentarily and closed his eyes in, what it appeared to be to Kisshu, pain. "What I am certain of, though, my apprentice, is that..." Once again Marco paused, his eyes darkening in his sadness. "Kish. There is no easy way to say this." Here, Kisshu's heart _did _stop. He knew what was coming.

"Kish, your kitten... Ichigo is dying."

The sentence echoed in his mind long after Marco had spoken the dreaded words, his mind taunting him completely, telling him he wasn't fit to be her protector, wasn't fit to be called her mate or even her friend. It was his fault entirely. He _always_ picked her up after school to teleport her home. It saved time and meant spending more time revising, which Ichigo had needed at the time. He just hadn't wanted to suffocate her, he had wanted her to know she could have her space, they didn't always need to be together if she didn't like clingy mates - or boyfriends, as humans call their other-half's. His mind betrayed him, sending flashing pictures of Ichigo's funeral, one he would never even be able to go to since her parents had no idea aliens exist, never mind that their daughter was a friend of one.

A blinding pain, starting in his heart, spread throughout his entire body and he wondered if it was possible to actually _feel _ones heart break. He gasped for breath as he tried to hold back his tears, his body slumping over Ichigo's, almost as if trying to protect her from anything else that could possibly take her away from him.

"_Ichigo_..." He chocked out, his chest heaving in pain.

He couldn't live without her.

He watched, his vision blurred by his tears, as her face twisted in to one of pain as another harsh coughing fit took over her small body, leaving her shaking and heaving for breath. Her hands clawed at her throat, her nails scraping the sensitive flesh, and Kisshu had to pin her arms to her side to stop her from hurting herself. She calmed down soon enough, and it was only when her body went limp once more that Kisshu realised she had slept through the entire episode.

Kisshu stared, eyes wide in bafflement, the pain in his heart only increasing as he thought of the pain his kitten was going through. A pale, wrinkling hand took the cloth that had fallen off her forehead sometime during Ichigo's awful coughing fit and Kisshu followed Marco's hand as it dipped the cloth back into the bowl, wring it, folded it neatly, then placed it back on her forehead once more.

"There-There must be something we can do!" Kisshu suddenly burst out.

_I won't sit here and just wait for my kitten to...to... _He narrowed his eyes, annoyed he couldn't even think the word, but understanding why, _... There has to be something we can do. Anything!_

Marco crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head sadly. "Its not like we can just send her to a doctor. She can't move, never mind walk on her own. And we can't take her because we are aliens and, well, that just wouldn't go down well, at all." Marco replied calmly.

"Who _cares!?_" Kisshu barked, "If the only way to help my kitten is by exposing ourselves, old man, then so be it, Goddamnit!"

"Kisshu!" Marco growled back. "I know you want to help your kitten, but do you honestly believe anyone would give her even the slightest bit of attention when there are two _aliens_ in the room!?" Marco took a deep breath to calm himself and stated more calmly, "I know you want to help your kitten, but the last thing we need right now is for you to be impulsive. We cannot expose ourselves, Kish. You know that. Not even for your kitten."

Kisshu gave into the desire and let out a wounded moan, one that had wanted to escape since he had learnt of his kitten's health. There was absolutely nothing they could do and it killed him inside. He gripped his hair in his hands and pulled hard, cursing himself for not coming up with any more ideas. His head hurt and his heart stung and he _couldn't live without her.  
_

"Please." Kisshu whimpered, his eyes staring at his lap and his hands still clenching fistful's of his hair, "There must be something we can do." He looked up at his sensei, the man who had been more of a father to him than his own, "I can't live without her, Marco-sensei. What am I going to do?" Marco hesitated for a moment, but it was long enough for Kisshu to notice, "There _is _something we can do, isn't there?" Kisshu demanded, his hands falling to his sides to clench tightly in anticipation.

Marco hesitated again but one look at the panting form on the towel-clad bed and he relented. "There... is another way." He replied slowly, "There is a potion our people made many centuries ago." Here, Marco ran his hand through his hair again, as though he was debating with himself whether he should tell Kisshu or not. He finally shook his head and continued, "The potion is only to be used in emergency's. One would have to be close to death for the potion to be able to work."

Kisshu leaned forward, eager to hear what the potion does but not willing to get his hopes up. "Well, what does the potion do?"

Marco explained, "The potion is only to be used, as I've already mentioned, if one is close to death. No matter what a person is dying of, whether it is a battle wound or an illness, if they drink the potion, they are instantly better. Howev-"

Kisshu cut Marco off as he gave a loud whoop of joy and cried, "Why didn't you tell me this before?!" He jumped up to his feet and demanded, "Go get the potion, old man!"

"_Kisshu!_" Marco grumbled out. Kisshu knew he hated being called an old man. Marco's shout made Kisshu frown at him in annoyance. "You didn't let me finish." Here Kisshu huffed impatiently but Marco decided to ignore him and continued, "Now, this potion is for lovers. As long as one is in love with the other, it will work."

"So even though Ichigo isn't in love with me the potion will still work on her because I love her?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then what are we waiting for?!"

"Let - me - finish!" Marco grounded out between clenched teeth. "There is a catch." Kisshu sighed. Of course, there had to be a catch. Nothing was ever simple for him or his kitten. Kisshu listened intently as Marco continued, "There is a 50/50 percent chance that your kitten will-" Kisshu winced, "-die. And so, we need to keep that balance. You see, if she does take this potion, we will never know if she was meant to die or not. Because of this, the potion must be taken by two people - which is why it is only made for lovers. The first person to drink the potion must be the dying one. As soon as they drink the potion, they are instantly better. However, the second person, the one who is saving the dying person, takes their place."

Kisshu's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Y-You mean I either let my kitten take the chance, which means she may die or I have to take her place and take a chance at death instead?" Kisshu asked, terrified. He couldn't live without his kitten, and yet he didn't want to die either.

"Well, not exactly." Marco reliped soothingly, hoping to calm Kisshu down. "As I stated before, there is a 50/50 percent chance with Ichigo. This means the second person to take the potion would have a 50/50 percent chance also. To balance this, the potion gives the second person exactly five days. In those five days, the second person will go through extreme pain. On top of that pain, the second person will also have to take on the burden of the, in this instance, illness. At the end of the five days, the second person would either live or die."

"How can the second person survive?" Kisshu asked.

"Well, as I stated before, this is a lovers potion. The way to survive the potion would be to... to..." Marco hesitated.

"Well?!"

"To get the first person to confess their love for the second person."

Kisshu's shoulders slumped in defeat as he stared up in despair at his sensei. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to speak. That was it? That was honestly the only way to save Ichigo? His kitten, his friend, his love, his _life_. Everything he did revolved around her. He smiled when she smiled, he laughed when she laughed, he cried when she cried. She was his world and for his world to suddenly be snatched away from him so brutally just wasn't fair. Not when she had just started warming up to him. "S-So-" he finally managed to choke out, "-if I do this, Ichigo has to profess her love for me within the five days. If she does, I live. If she doesn't... I don't?"

Marco nodded his head sadly, "And it has to come from the heart, Kish. She can't just say she loves you and not mean it, no matter how much she may want to save you. She has to truly love you, just like I know you love her." His words were bittersweet to Kisshu.

"You... You said there would be pain. Why?"

"Because, Kisshu, this isn't a natural process. You're going against death itself, you don't think it would come without a price, do you?"

"I'm sure my life is a high enough price." Kisshu grumbled out.

"You don't know for sure if you would die if you take this potion with your kitten." Marco pointed out.

"She doesn't love me, sensei." Kisshu breathed out painfully. It hurt to admit it.

"You don't know that for sure. You said so yourself she is warming up to you. Perhaps she just needs a push in the right direction." Marco suggested and Kisshu, for the life of him, couldn't stop the small seed of hope from growing in his heart. Oh, to have his kitten's love!

He stared at the pale girl on her bed and his heart broke at the sight. _When she feels pain, I feel pain, _he thought, _she really is my whole world._ But could he die for his world? He was still so young with his whole life ahead of him. He was a prince; his people needed their prince. But as he stared at Ichigo, her breathing laboured and her face twisted into one of pain, on the edge of death; it killed him. How could he live without his world? Knowing he would wake up without seeing her beautiful face, seeing her beaming smile, hearing her tinkling laugh or watch her little nose scrunch up in concentration. Kisshu's breath caught in his throat at the thought of never seeing her again. Especially when he had the chance to save her.

He couldn't live without her.

"I'll do it." His voice came out hoarse but still strong.

Marco did a double-take. So, Kisshu was really going to go through with this. But he had to know that Kisshu knew exactly what he was doing before giving him the potion. "Kish, you do realise you are practically a sacrifice in this, yes? There is a huge chance you will-"

Kisshu finished off his sentence, "-Die. I know, sensei." Kisshu sighed mournfully. "But, sensei. I can't live without her. I can't even imagine a world without her. Ichigo, on the other hand... If I do die after the five days are up, while I think she would mourn me for a while, she would be able to continue living. She can live without me. But I can't, and that is why I'm doing this. I will not let Ichigo take the chance of possibly dying when I can step in for her."

Marco closed his eyes in pain. He didn't want to loose his apprentice; the son he never had. But, if Kisshu was sure, he could not stop him. "Are you sure about this, Kisshu?" he asked.

Kisshu turned to Ichigo and ran his fingers gently through her soft hair and replied gently, so not to wake the sleeping beauty, "More than anything, I want to see her eyes open just one last time. I wanna see my kitten's smile light up her whole face and hear her beautiful laughter again. Hell, I even want her to _slap _me again, just to know that my kitten really is safe and well. Of course I'm sure about this, old man!" Kisshu sounded so confident, it was such a contrast to what he felt inside.

Marco finally relented. He held out his hand and closed his eyes and suddenly Kisshu saw a tiny vial appear in his sensei's outstretched hand. The vial wasn't any bigger than Kisshu's pinkie finger. The vial was made out of a tainted dark purple glass, almost a plum colour. Kisshu wondered if the potion was the same colour. The shape was that of a small circle and the neck of the bottle was no more then an inch long. A cork was jammed into the opening of the neck of the bottle.

Marco hesitantly handed it over to Kisshu and Kisshu took it gingerly. Kisshu bent his head and took a closer look at the bottle and realised it didn't have a label. "Hey, what's the potion's name?"

Marco shrugged. "There isn't one. But if you really want to give it a name, how about the Lovers Potion?"

Kisshu rolled his eyes, "Oh, how original." Kisshu bit out sarcastically.

"You asked for a name, I just gave you the first one that popped into my head."

"That doesn't make the name any less rubbish." Kisshu muttered. He then turned serious and hold his sensei, "I think I'd like to be alone with Ichigo when I do this."

Marco nodded in understanding. While he was reluctant to leave his apprentice knowing what he was about to do, he understood and respected Kisshu's wishes to be alone with Ichigo. "All right, Kish. Just remember the girl must drink the first half of the potion, then you drink the last of it. Do not drink it first, understand?" And Kisshu's nod, Marco relaxed and walked up to Kisshu. He placed his hand on Kisshu's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze to try and reassure his apprentice. "Remember, Kish. Ichigo could easily fall in love you."

With those words uttered, Marco disappeared, leaving Kisshu with Ichigo. Kisshu managed a small smile at his masters words, his confidence boosted somewhat by Marco's belief that his kitten could love him. Kisshu stared down at the vial in his hand and he just couldn't believe that in a few days time the potion may just kill him. _I will be worth it, though._ Kisshu thought as he stared at Ichigo. _Just to see her up and about once again. If I do die, at least I go knowing my kitten is well and safe. That's all that matters to me._

Kisshu walked over to the shaking form on the bed and sat down beside his kitten's head. He picked up the cloth on her forehead and placed it in the bowl on the nightstand before turning back to her. Kisshu picked at the towel still holding most of her hair and just stared at her for what felt like forever. He would never tire of watching her, whether she was awake or asleep. She was just so fascinating to him. The way she would run her hand through her red hair, the way her eyes would light up when she would talk about something important to her, the way she sometimes held her hand over her mouth when she laughed, the way she would always gasp in surprise when he would kiss her; she mesmerised him.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

There was no reply.

Kisshu finally managed to tear his eyes away from her and turned to the vial in his hand. He took in a shaking breath and pulled at the cork. It came off with a small popping sound and he took a deep breath. With his other hand, he gently lifted Ichigo by the back of her neck so that she could drink her half of the potion. Ichigo's nose scrunched up in disgust at the taste but Kisshu made sure she drank the exact amount she needed to. _She's so cute._

When she was finished, he gently placed her back on the bed, stroking her fringe gently.

Kisshu gulped and looked up at the digital clock on Ichigo's nightstand. 23:59 it read. Kisshu couldn't help but smirk.

"How cliche, right Ichigo-love?" Ichigo moaned pitifully in response. "Fine. Midnight it will be. In five nights time - on a Tuesday - at midnight, I will either be the happiest alien in the universe if you confess your love for me, or I will die. Which fate of mine would you prefer I have, kitten?" He asked, but Ichigo just thrashed and moaned in pain. "I guess I'll find out five nights from now."

The bells from the old clock tower rang in the distance, telling Kisshu it was time. It was midnight.

With one last loving, almost desperate, kiss to his kitten's forehead, Kisshu raised the shaking hand holding the potion to his lips and gulped the last of the potion down.

Kisshu coughed and spluttered at the bitter taste and shivered at the warm trail the potion left down his throat. And then suddenly his vision became darker and his heart started beating rapidly. His breathing became shallow, matching Ichigo's perfectly and then his body collapsed, landing sideways on Ichigo's stomach.

A burning pain suddenly erupted from - Kisshu didn't know _where. _All he knew was that he was in agony and he wanted it to stop. And as though his body knew just what he wanted, his vision darkened completely, and with one last breathlessly whispered, _"Ichigo..._" Kisshu scummed to the inviting darkness.


End file.
